Total Drama Fairytale Time
by frostflare
Summary: Lame title, I know. Set in a old camp near an abandoned amusement park, twenty two teens are forced to compete in challenges that are parodies of Fairytales. Applications are closed!
1. Applications

**Guess what? I'm back! Frosty has returned and she is writing again! But no longer will I write in my past catagories. I'm going to attempt writing a Total Drama fandom. I'm new to writing for this but I'm confident that I can actually finish this one :3 i shall callit, Total Drama Fairytale Time! **

**So I'm asking you guys to send in OC's to help me with this! **

**I will need: 11 female campers, 11 male campers, 1 host, and a awesomely phsychotic chef! And a few interns.**

**Here's the info I need:**

Name:

Age: (15+)

Stereotype:

Gender:

Appearence:

Personality:

Everyday wear:

Bathing suit:

Possessions:

Do you want them to be paired up?

What kind of person, if so?

Fears:

How do they first react when they get to TDFT?

Other info:

Audition Tape:

Also, what fairytales do you want used?

**All apps will be used, if not as campers, then they will come in as Fairytale characters. **

**Here's my character, the story will be in her POV mostly.**

Name: Audry Tanners (friends call her Paint)

Age: 16

Stereotype: The Quiet Artist

Gender: female

Appearence: chesnut colored hair, emerald green eyes, tanned skin

Personality: She is generally quiet and prefers to keep to herself. But once she starts to get comfortable around a person, she will start to open up and becomes quite talkative. She is extremely loyal to her friends and will attack anyone who threatens them, or herself.

Everyday wear: blue v-neck long sleeved t-shirt, dark blue jeans, brown sandals

Bathing suit: blue bikini

Possessions: Her sketchbook (she will protect it with her life, and if anyone touches it without her permission, Audry will attack them), ipod, a few books, pictures of her friends, extra clothes, camera

Do you want them to be paired up? yes

What kind of person, if so? Audry's affections arent easily won. She is not impressed with snobby, stuck up people or show offs. She needs someone who will like her for being her, who will hold her when she is scared or sad, someone who doesnt act superior to her.

Fears: Turkey buzzards, being alone, the dark, heights, and the ocean

How do they first react when they get to TDFT? She is very quiet and shy. She is also very uncomfortable being around so many strangers.

Other info: She loves chocolate. And she can climb things very easily.

Audition Tape:

*the camera turns on to show Audry in a paint spattered apron, just finishing a painting*

Camera person: Hey! Paint, you're on!

Audry: *puts down her brush and walks over* Oh! Hi, I'm Audry Tanners, but my friends call me Paint, I'm sure you can see why *she points at her apron and canvas* I love painting, sketching, and any other form of art. I'm generally a shy and quiet person, but once i get to know a person, I'm like a flower, I bloom into a confident, talkative person. I signed up for TDFT because i wanted to conquer my fear of strangers, meet new friends, and *blushes* to look for a little romance. I would boost the ratings...

*As she continues talking, we see a small lizard start crawling onto the canvas, climbing up to the top*

Audry: Hey! What are you looking at? *turns just as the lizard's weight begins to tip the canvas*

Audry: No! Jo-Joe, dont!

*the camera shuts off just as the canvas falls onto Audry and the lizard falls onto the camera person*


	2. Updates

**Wowza, so many apps in one day... Thank you all! But we are still a little short, and I've noticed that we have way more girls than guys ^^'. And I had a dream last night that everyone got mad at me and forced me to do Truth or Hammer, because why you ask? Because I: A. Paired up the wrong people B. Chris was OOC C. Because I wrote your characters wrong. **

**So, in order to stay safe, I'll need you guys to pm at least two campers that you want to be paired with, at least three campers that you will get along with, and hows about one enemy? If you dont have an account on here, then just go to one of my other stories (preferably Moonclans secret, because then no one will see that reads in that grenre) and post it there.**

**And I apologize for taking up a ch with this crap, but hey, would you enjoy having _your own character _whack you with a hammer and having strangers ask you a bunch of random questions? I think not.**

And dont forget to sign up! ^^

Name:

Age: (15+)

Stereotype:

Gender:

Appearence:

Personality:

Everyday wear:

Bathing suit:

Possessions:

Do you want them to be paired up?

What kind of person, if so?

Fears:

How do they first react when they get to TDFT?

Other info:

Audition Tape:

Also, what fairytales do you want used?


	3. Cast List

**Here you go! The Cast list!**

**Ladies First!**

**Female:**

**1. Kenzie Mackay - the crazy independent girl**

**2. Isadora Montgomery - the gossip**

**3. Georgia Browns - the party girl**

**4. Ashley 'Kitty' Lupin (just to let you know, i chose her mainly because of the lollipops XD) - **_**need her stereotype**_

**5. Erin Hawthorne - the little sister**

**6. Stella 'Starra' Callahan (hey! I have a friend who's last name was that!) - the indie cheerleader / drama kid**

**7. Catherine 'Cat' Simms (i picked her because of her awesome randomness) - the daddy's girl**

**8. Natalie Wood - the perfect, independent, bossy, competative girl**

**9. Crystal Vega - the surfer girl**

**10. Samantha Lyle - the shy nerd**

**11. And of course my charrie, Audry Tanners - the quiet artist**

**12. Tiffany Penelope Archer - the two-face**

**What? Is that? Yes, I added another girl, why? Because, I'm cool like that!**

**And Now The Boys:**

**1. Zakk McKay - the heartbreaker (girls, you better watch out)**

**2. Christian Thomas - the popular, overall nice guy**

**3. Derek Hinkson - the army guy (loved the bit with the rock)**

**4. Sean Monter - the gentle giant**

**5. Howard 'Howie' Berdinias - the uber nerd**

**6. Kellan Bru - the funny guy**

**7. Teddy Bridge - the large wierd man-bear (the toys are watching you .o.)**

**8. Darren Plike - the 'funny' guy**

**9. Jake 'the snake' Hoffman - the strange one (picked you based entirely on the nickname XD)**

**10. Douglas 'Doug' Doors - The silent guy**

**11. Perry Cox - the funny sarcastic twin (hope he isnt like some twins, what with seperation anxiety and all XD)**

**The Supendus Awesomazing Phsyco Chef: Anita Pilo - The cook in training (beware the cereal!)**

**The Super Spectacular Evil Interns: **

**Damian Locke - the hacker**

**Jenn Killigan - the sadistic sarcastic one**

**Everyone else shall show up in each challenge, or, maybe, they might eventualy join the cast later on .o.**

**Also, I dont think i can do the first challenge i had in mind (red riding hood). I'm about to barf because of what i found. Heres what happened:**

**Me: lalala, time to look up red riding hood!**

***goes to wiki and types in the name***

**Me: lalala- WTF? Oh god! NUUUU! *pukes***

**Evil... Evil European fairytale... Canibalism...Rape... Cat...Blood... If you thought you had a strong stomach, i suggest that you dont read it. I usually love gorey things (If you ever read Hunger, I laughed at the flesh eating worms) but i couldnt eat anything after reading it. **

**So, the first challenge shall be**

***drumroll***

**A secret!**

***ducks as rotten food starts flying at me and the audience boos***

**Lol. Did you ever notice how lol looks like .o. but with longer eyes? .o. lol XD (it took me months to figure out what XD was)**

**So enough of my rambling, I'll start writing now...after lunch, then after i finish my arttrade, okay, tommorrow, i start tommorrow.**

**EDIT: I wont be uploading ch 1 when i had planned, something came up, with Cory... *cries***


	4. Sneak Peak of Ch 1

**Sorry for the wait, but here's a sneak peak for you guys. **

TDFT

(Total Drama Fairytale Time)

"Episode One"

The camera turns on, showing the sun rising behind a shining amusement park. There are hoofsteps in the background, growing steadily louder, and the whinny of a horse is heard.

A pure white horse gallops into view, a shining golden horn set in its forehead. There is a figure on its back, a young woman in a beautiful purple gown. There is a jewel studded tiara on her head, her long, auburn hair flying out behind her. Her sapphire eyes are shining and her ruby lips are set in a stunning smile.

They slow to a trot and stop in front of the park gates, which are shinning silver due to the rising sun. The camera zooms in on the woman.

"Hello viewers, I'm Kalista Anne Heart." the woman introduces herself. "You may know my uncle, Chris McClain?"

The unicorn snorts in disgust.

Kalista gracefully dismounts, now revealing her beautiful form. "Then you must know of the Total Drama series? Yes? Then surely you know what this is."

The camera zooms out again, showing the full scene. The sun is no longer behind the park, blinding its real appearence. Most of the rides are old and rusted. The rolloercoaster that rises over the park, hardly more than a gost of its once grande self. The metal is covered in rust, and most of the wooden boards are missing. A bird flies into its side, plummeting to the ground with yet another board.

The camera zooms in once more on Kalista. Her eyes now seem to hold the pure essence of evil.

"Welcome..."

The camera zooms out some, now showing the unicorn next to her.

"..to..."

The camera zooms out more, the gates and entrance booth now included in the shot.

"Total Drama..."

The horn falls off of the horse's head.

"Fairytale Time!"

There is an explosion in the backgound and a ride collapses. Far away we hear

"Dang it! I was making a poptart!"

** I do have a reason for taking so long. My bf and i broke up. He moved to Australia, and he told me that he didnt want to put me through a long distance relationship. I have no way of talking to him now... He was my first love. **

** And now his sister hates me because her ex is my friend now. He helped me feel better when i was really sad. She hates me, and that kills me because Cory said when he left "Frost, you need to stay strong, for May (his sis(, and your friends." I dont know what to do... I cry whenever a love song comes on now... I guess I'm kinda going through what Trent went through, even though we both agreed to break up. Damnit... I lost my bf, and one of my best friends. And now I think that Luis doesnt even want to be my friend now... Times like this, Cory would hug me and tell me it'll be allright. I feel so lonely... I could use a hug.**

** Ch 1 will be finish in about a week. Sorry, i didnt expect any of this to happen, im really sorry. **

** Also, I have a favor to ask of you guys. If anyone's up to it, do you think you can make the intro to TDFT? With Total Drama's theme song? Please? And be sure that each charracter is in it!**


End file.
